Canis domesticus
by Liria Nai
Summary: It was too bloody cold to be out delivering wolfsbane to a damn werewolf, Snape thought. But what he would see in Lupin’s quarters would be well worth catching a cold and the torment of itchy wool underwear. SLASH...RemusSeverus


It was too bloody cold to be out delivering wolfsbane to a damn werewolf Snape thought. But what he would see in Lupin's quarters would be well worth catching a cold and the torment of itchy wool underwear.

CANIS DOMESTICUS

'Damn Lupin and his bloody Wolfsbane!' Severus Snape growled as he stalked through the halls of Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Professor Snape was carrying a steaming goblet and he found himself quite glad of its warmth.

The corridors were bloody freezing!

Severus Snape hated to admit it but he wasn't being very traditional in his choice of undergarments this night. A wizard was supposed to go bare beneath his robes, as he'd heard an old gentlemen once say "I like a healthy breeze around my privates." And Snape usually did agree.

But not today!

Coldest bloody winter in history and this was the year that damn Voldemort decided to attack the school.

The stupid idiot had attacked a couple of weeks ago, leaving the Castle's magic reserve quite severely depleted after the attack. Luckily Harry Bloody Potter had killed the Dark Lord before that level reached an all time low, but couldn't the bloody brat have done it sooner?

McGonagall had decided that, since the teachers spent most of their time in their rooms during the holidays and no students were staying at the Castle over the break, that heating was one of the things they could cut back on. The Castle needed to regain its magic level, otherwise the wards and Muggle repelling charms might fail at unexpected moments. And they couldn't have that, now could they? Better to let the Potions Master freeze to death, than let the Muggle's find out about their world!

Of course it was all bloody right for her, up there in her nice cosy tower room. But he was in the dungeons and it wasn't warm in there during the summer let alone a winter like this. They had been snowed in for two bloody days, the blizzard only relenting enough this morning for them to clear a path and get Hagrid into the Castle. The half-giant was now sleeping on the great hall floor under a canary yellow circus tent, or at least that's what it appeared to be to Snape.

Anyway, he'd managed to get relatively comfortable in his rooms today. He'd been wrapped up in about twenty blankets and had cast a super strength warming charm on his body, which had just about took the chill off. And here he was traipsing around the Castle after a bloody werewolf who didn't have the decency to come and get his own damned potion.

Not only was Snape cold and pissed off, but the damn muggle "long winter underwear" (black) that he was wearing kept riding up in the crotch!

He was not in a happy mood and the course wool was doing strange things to his libido. He just wanted to get back to his own room, get warm and take care of his little problem.

Damn wooly underwear!

Damn Lupin!

He finally reached Lupin's door, thank the Gods, and rapped quite sharply on the wood. He waited a moment before knocking again. Lupin it seemed with all his preternatural hearing couldn't hear a bloody knock on the door.

He kicked it in frustration, i _if you don't come out here Lupin I'll come in there_! /i 

Finally reaching his limit, Snape pushed the door open, he had about two seconds to think…

i 

_HEAT! Beautiful, glorious heat!__ /i _

Before he actually noticed Lupin and had his ears assaulted by that god damn awful music blaring loudly from some contraption in the corner.

However the image Lupin presented didn't leave the Potion's Master much time to question the wolf's choice in music.

Remus Lupin was bare assed, swinging his hips like a demon, singing…yes singing! To a broom!

Snape's jaw had never hit the floor in his life, but it did this time. And another part of his anatomy, considerably lower than his jaw nearly hit the roof.

Bloody Lupin!

His cock was so damned hard now and the wolf wasn't helping. Some Wolf he was, he hadn't even realized Snape was in the room yet. He was still there, swaying his hips to that impossibly loud music, sweeping the floor with the broom one minute and singing to it at the top of his lungs the next.

On second observation, Lupin wasn't totally bare, there was a thin, i _pink /i _ scrap of fabric firmly lodged between his scarred cheeks. Snape licked his lips unconsciously, his hand moving down to his crotch all of its own accord. Luckily for him before he could get it there Lupin spotted him and blushed the same colour as the scrap of cloth.

He held the broom in front of him in a defensive manoeuvre even Potter would have recognised, while stuttering.

'Severus…err. I didn't hear…you knock!'

Snape couldn't help himself, he smirked.

'I can see that Lupin, with how loud you had that music on, I'm surprised you could even hear your own singing.'

'Oh god!' the wolf exclaimed, blushing even more. Snape quite liked his blush. The wolf brushed his auburn hair out of his face absently. 'Why are you here Severus?'

'Isn't it obvious Lupin, I've brought your wolfsbane.' He smirked again, seeing the other man shift uncomfortably.

Snape noticed with amusement the broom slowly rising to cover Remus's crotch. Was he hard? Or just embarrassed? There was only one way to find out.

'I don't have all day Lupin!' he barked startling the man so badly he fumbled to keep hold of his broom. 'Are you going to come and get this potion or what?'

Lupin looked as if taking a step towards him was the last thing he wanted to do. Snape wanted to smirk again, but decided he'd better not. Lupin was already acting too much like a scared rabbit instead of a wolf, without him adding more fuel to the rabbit fire.

Firming his resolve Lupin took a step forward, still clutching his broom and no doubt expecting a comment about his attire.

Snape didn't give him one. He handed over the potion like a good boy, the potion had cooled enough now for Lupin to drink it straight away. The wolf handed back the goblet whilst looking at the ground, looking all demure and innocent. And that was all Snape could stand.

The low growl coming from his throat startled Lupin into looking up. He dropped the broom in shock when he saw the look on Snape's face, took a step back, tripped over the broom and landed on his arse with his legs in the air. And that was all the invitation Snape needed. He pounced on the wolf and kissed him hard. Lupin squeaked and Snape took advantage of that open mouth to slip his tongue inside.

He slid his hand down and between Lupin's legs to rub at the half hard erection there. Lupin gave another squeak and Snape chuckled into the kiss.

Lupin's squeaks soon turned to moans when Snape's touch got bolder. His hips bucked seeking more contact with Snape's hand.

Snape could feel the heat of Lupin's skin, especially through the thin material at the man's crotch. He just wanted to cuddle against the man and fall asleep but he had far more pressing concerns.

He deepened the kiss, Lupin was finally kissing back and not just laying there and letting him do all the work. Lupin's arms slid around his neck and tried to push his heavy robes off his shoulders. With an impatient growl, Snape pulled back and sitting up in Lupin's lap stripped himself of his robes and undershirt. Once they were off he reached for the zip of his trousers…

i 

_Oh crap! _

/i 

Snape looked down, slightly embarrassed over his choice of underwear. But surely Lupin had realised he was wearing Long Johns when he saw the top half, but then again based on this night he didn't hold out much hope for Lupin's powers of observation.

He looked back at Lupin and found the damnable wolf smirking at him. That was his expression, no one else's!

'Don't say a word!' he growled.

Lupin just shook his head and reached for the zip. He groaned as Lupin's hand slipped inside and cupped him. He bit his lip, annoyed at showing such a reaction.

He bit it all the harder when Lupin's fingers began to knead his balls. The heat of that hand would be his undoing.

He bucked forward slightly seeking more contact. Lupin surprised him with a growl of his own. A moment later and Snape's back was against the floor. Lupin was above him, his trousers were gone and his underwear was unbuttoned to the crotch.

He looked into Lupin's eyes and saw the most predatory expression he had ever seen on the man outside of wolf form. Without a word Lupin then preceded to…there was no other word for it, maul his cock!

He began by running his cheeks against the hard flesh, his tongue darting out to lick the precum from the head. Before moving down and suckling at the column, ignoring the head completely.

Lupin teased him with his lips, his tongue, his teeth! And Snape found himself forgetting that he was on his back with a werewolf nipping lightly at his cock and balls. And when Lupin deep throated him, he even forgot his own name, not that he was thinking of that at the time, but if he had been he wouldn't remember it.

He moaned, he arched, he called out Lupin's name like a whore. And whenever he did Lupin would stop what he was doing and say…

'Call me Remus.' Suffice it to say that Snape quickly learned to call Remus by his name.

He barely noticed when Remus removed that oh so enticing pink garment from his rear and somehow ended up with his wand in hand! I mean where the hell did it come from?

But Snape had other things to think about, like Remus's slick finger working into his arse. The burn was incredible, it had been way too long for him.

Remus got the finger in to the knuckle before twisting it and loosening him. Once he was loose enough, the wolf quickly added a second finger and Snape was soon fucking himself on Remus's fingers.

He cried out when a finger prodded his prostrate.

'Found it.' Remus grinned.

By then Snape was barely coherent, every thrust of the man's fingers hit that little spot inside him, making him keen and beg. Severus Snape had never begged before in his life, but now he was.

'Please…please!'

'Please what?' Remus growled, dipping his head to capture Snape's lips in a demanding kiss. Once the kiss broke Snape tried to be more coherent.

'You…in me…now!' Trying to be coherent didn't work.

Remus didn't bother answering; he removed his fingers smiling slightly at Snape's whimper before positioning his cock. Snape's hands clasped his hips and stayed there as Remus entered him, squeezing convulsively and no doubt leaving bruises until the head was past the tight ring of muscle.

He'd barely gotten himself fully sheathed, before Snape had his legs wrapped around his waist and was urging him to move. And move he did.

He didn't start slow, he couldn't start slow the wolf was too close to the surface. At times like this he was always more fierce in his love making, the rest of the time he was content to have his partners fuck his brains out, but the week before the full moon was when he took control.

He snapped his hips forward sharply, impaling Snape on his cock, the man begging him to go faster and faster. They were soon nothing more than a groaning, thrusting mass of flesh. Snape urging Remus on with twists of his own hips, meeting Remus thrust for thrust, feeling the pressure building.

Remus took hold of Snape's cock and pumped it in time, it only took a couple of strokes before Snape was coming and coming loudly. Louder than the music that was still playing. The clenching of Snape's inner walls and the noises the man made sent Remus over the edge; they collapsed together, sweaty and exhausted, but warm and content. And maybe for the first time in either of their lives happy and without a care on their minds.

Once they'd caught their breaths an expectant silence hung in the air. Remus moved his head to rest on Snape's shoulder; he was expecting to be pushed off, not to have a hand card through his hair.

'I think I'll stay here for a while longer.' Snape said. Lupin grinned up at him.

'Is it that much warmer here than in the dungeons, that you're willing to sacrifice yourself to my company for it?'

'Oh yes.' Snape replied with a snort. 'The warmth is all this room has to offer.' Remus smiled, his hand coming up to rest on Severus's chest. He knew Sev was a private man, he knew that was as close as he'd get to any admittance of feelings, but he was willing to take what he could get.

'Do you have a problem with me invading your room?' Snape asked quietly, his body failing not to tense, anticipating an answer other than the one he got.

'No.' Remus answered honestly. He felt Snape relax beneath him. 'You'll have to go back on Thursday though, when it's a full moon.'

'Lupin, I think you misunderstand me, I am staying here.'

With that Snape pushed him away and sat up, Remus fearing he had ruined it grabbed hold of him, but a moment later found himself holding a large black raven instead. The raven looked at him for a moment, then to the broom and back. Severus changed back and reached for the broom, he smirked at it, making Remus blush crimson.

'Never would have thought you'd be so domestic, Remus.' Remus just blushed even more. 'You're stuck with me for a long time, my little i _Canis domesticus_!' /i 

Wotcha think?


End file.
